


Dessert

by smilelaughread



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Sex and Chocolate, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilelaughread/pseuds/smilelaughread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione was always an imaginative partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously, though unfortunately, don't own the characters in the following piece of fiction. Boo.

Hermione, shining example of a Gryffindor, was known for her great ideas and initiative in problem-solving. Her insight had been one of few useful pushes toward closing various unsolved cases in the Ministry. Time, effort, dedication, and her vast knowledge had been the driving force behind Hogwarts' quick rebuilding. She was a spark and a motivator in both Harry's and Ron's lives just as she had been from the beginning of their friendship.

Hermione's imagination, however, was probably her strongest suit. She could think up any situation, weigh likely outcomes, and improve even the best ideas.

Surprisingly enough, despite being matched with two men in their prime, she was the one who most often brought excitement to their bedroom. Not for any lack in their interest, she knew, but because they didn't need to help when she already had so much initiative. Not when every idea of hers somehow outdid the previous. Not when she squeezed everything out of them and demanded more, leaving them buzzing for hours afterward.

This was one such occasion.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron whispered into Harry's ear while Harry held a bowl full of brown, sticky, syrupy chocolate. His eyes, flickering to the liquid, were full of trepidation. They loitered at the door.

"Of course I'm sure!" Hermione answered, though he hadn't been addressing her.

She was grinning and looked at them expectantly as they crossed the room toward her. She was sitting back on her legs, which were tucked underneath her, and her hands reached out towards them, beckoning them. She was naked, soft skin gleaming in the low light.

There was love and mirth in her eyes as they finally reached their hands out in return, finally within reaching distance. Each of them caught one of her hands in theirs and squeezed in tandem, connected for a shining moment.

"Chocolate, Hermione?" Harry asked, the twinkle in his eyes belaying the doubt in his voice. He allowed himself one look down her body, licking his lips in appreciation. They shone, plump and red. 

"We've never done anything like this before. It's bound to get messy." Ron, usually not one to worry about messes, was wary. Hermione usually complained when he brought food to bed. Granted, this wasn't exactly a midnight snack.

Hermione giggled, the sound filling the air with a sweetness that was rivalled only by the chocolate.

"Who said messy isn't part of the plan?" she asked with a wink. Then, as an afterthought, ever the prepared little witch, she whispered, "Don't worry, I've put down some charms so that we don't stain the sheets."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look, knowing that giggle was always a sign of something they'd love. She always had the best ideas, damn her. With twin groans, they climbed onto the bed in front of her, staring her down. To her credit, Hermione didn't back down from the intense stares from her two boys, but a blush spread over her cheeks. Ron's freckles, she noted, were fading in light of the flush of his skin - arousal, she knew.

"So responsible, our Hermione. You look fantastic."

She smirked, and the brilliant though fading sunlight that shone into the window glanced off the curve of her cheek, making her radiate a dangerous heat that caused Ron to gulp and Harry to press his palm down on the tent in his trousers. The light traced her every curve - the dip of her belly just above her navel, the swell of her hips, and her golden thighs.

"I promise," she began in a low tone, "no, I  _guarantee_  that I taste better than I look."

Harry echoed one of Hermione's favourite phrases. "No hypothesis should be left untested," he reasoned.

In his next action, Harry pushed Hermione down onto the bed, causing her to exhale sharply when her back connected with the mattress behind her. Then, before he'd even touched his lips to hers, he winked and sat back upright.

Hermione, seeming disappointed, pouted, but watched them with no small amount of interest.

"What are we waiting for?" Ron whispered to Harry. The redness of his cheeks had spread out past his jaw, disappearing under the hem of his shirt. Hermione yearned to follow it, and by the way Harry's eyes seemed dark with pleasure, so did he.

Harry and Ron, each looking at her briefly before turning properly to the other, leaned in for a quick kiss. Hermione's low moan of appreciation spurred them to deepen it, to slowly melt together as their breaths mingled and their tongues danced.

They started soft, barely touching but for their mouths, and then  moved closer. Ron's arm tightened around Harry, who continued kissing Ron with fervour. Their groins finally connected, and they both groaned into the kiss. Their hips were moving, then, fabric against fabric, seeking pleasure from a friction that would never be enough. Their movements caused various phrases to tumble from their lips. Still connected, the sounds were muffled into something that caused Hermione to throw her head back in amazement.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she heard the tumble of clothing onto the ground as they slowly undressed each other, imagination working hard to fill in the blanks.

Just as she was reaching one hand between her legs, content to listen to their pleasure, Hermione felt two hands push her legs apart and then some shuffling.

Suspicious silence, broken by the occasional breath, caused her to peek one eye open and she felt muscles in her stomach contract when she spotted Harry and Ron, both on their stomachs, looking up at her from between her legs. Their gazes were dangerous, and hot arousal curled in her belly when she remembered.

Between them was the chocolate-filled bowl.

Hermione felt less exposed than should have been possible, given that they could probably see, if they looked, that she was wet. Instead, she felt excitement rise in her as every muscle in her body caught fire with the light tickle from Ron's kisses on her left thigh and Harry's on her right.

She let out a soft puff of air when Harry turned his cheek so that he could graze the sensitive skin higher up on her leg with the short stubble on his jaw. The rough attention sent sparks through her.

Then there was movement, and Hermione kept her eyes fixed on Ron, who held the bowl. He clambered over her leg, pushing it back toward Harry, and dipped one finger in the dark liquid. He lifted the finger to his mouth, never once breaking eye contact, and Hermione bit down on her lip when Harry timed a well-placed swipe of his tongue with Ron sucking the finger into his mouth.

"Kiss me," she demanded, feeling Harry start to explore her with fingers and mouth, and reached her hands out to Ron, who was already leaning down. She saw blown-out pupils, eyes that were dark with desire, and smelled the chocolate on him just before their tongues met. The taste was delicate, fleeting on the tip of her tongue, but delicious.

She wanted more.

He led her from leisurely pleasure to passion with a few experienced motions. Her nails dug into his shoulders when she tried to pull him closer, always closer, and couldn't stop her hips from bucking up against Harry when Ron bit softly on her lip. It was a teasing movement, far tamer than she liked, and her whimper brought him back once more. Breaking the kiss, he moved again, but his warmth wasn't missing for long. Hermione alternately felt the warmth of a kiss, the tickle of a tongue, and the stinging of a bite as he moved down her neck to her breasts.

And then Harry pushed one finger into her, and Hermione's hand tangled in black hair that was just  _perfect_  for pulling. Harry, disobedient as ever, stopped his ministrations to look up at her with one eyebrow raised, mouth glossy with moisture. A wave of sensation washed over her, and Hermione could barely keep her thoughts in place. 

Shivers, touches, tingles, and sparks mingled, propagating through her, from her, to her, and around her.

Harry's tongue reconnected with her skin, fingers exposing her so that he could lick her in a way that was probably  sinful, and Hermione pushed her hips toward him, urging his fingers and tongue against the most sensitive spots. His lips applied a light suction, teasing, and then he pressed the hard tip of his tongue against her clitoris. Small circles threatened to send her over the edge, and Ron's scraping teeth along her nipple certainly didn't help. 

A few mind-numbing moments went by with Hermione desperately holding onto her composure.

When Ron released her nipple with a soft  _pop_ , landed one final kiss on her pleading lips, and then moved to join Harry, Hermione felt a little bit of relief. Hermione felt Harry's rhythm falter for a moment and knew that Ron had wrapped his hand around Harry's cock. She propped herself up on her elbows to catch a better look, a shudder racing through her with the visual stimulus. One of Ron's arms was hidden, hooked under Harry, and the other was massaging the small of his back.

Ron was lovingly peppering Harry's shoulders and back with kisses, and an idea appeared in her head.

With some regret, she released Harry and gently pushed him off of her. On all fours with all the attention on him, Harry spared a moment to look at her in confusion, squinting his eyes to see her expression.

"Chocolate," she said, and grabbed the bowl from where Ron had left it.

He was already distracted, having closed his eyes with a soft moan as Ron's hand continued its regular movements. Hermione sat, mirroring Ron, on Harry's other side. In an imitation of Ron's earlier actions, she dipped one finger into the chocolate. Making meaningful eye contact with him, she trailed her finger down Harry's spine.

"Lick," she ordered, watching as his smile grew in understanding.

He grinned at her and set to work while Hermione continued drawing more trails along Harry's skin for Ron to trace with his tongue. Goosebumps rose up on the moist skin, and Harry very vocally approved of the light stimulation. Ron's hand was still moving against him, and she understood incoherency under twofold stimulation.

Once she had finished her task, Hermione stood again, looking down at them with warmth coursing through her veins. She idly sucked one finger into her mouth, and heard Ron's moan. He was watching her, tongue out and trailing along Harry's skin, and she remembered what else she'd wanted to do.

Hermione carefully poured a generous helping of chocolate onto Harry's arse, watching as gravity pulled it down in thin rivulets. Setting the bowl down, finally, she reached to grasp Ron's cock in one hand while her mouth got to work. Her free hand spread Harry's arse cheeks before her, and her quick tongue easily found its destination. The tight ring of muscle clenched in response to her teasing licks around it, and Harry groaned in frustration when she moved away again to lap at another pool of chocolate.

She felt Ron twitch in her hand and completely released Harry to lean up and kiss Ron.

They both tasted sweet like the chocolate they'd been cleaning, and Hermione knew her face must have been covered in the stuff, just as Ron's was when she released his tongue. She loved the look of arousal on his face, his brow creased and eyes focused.

Harry pushed back against her, back arching from something Ron had done with his hand, so Hermione went back to her task, squeezing Ron once before getting back to regular strokes. She slowly stretched Harry, movements as smooth as the chocolate that decorated his back, trying not to forget about Ron when she got caught up in the dirty business of cleaning Harry's arsehole from chocolate.

Sometimes, she used her fingers, but she relied on the strength of her tongue equally as much.

Ron's head was thrown back and had his eyes squeezed shut, though he continued to valiantly tug at Harry's length.

He finally whimpered, "Hermione, stop."

She heard the strain in his voice and saw his balls were drawn up close to his body. He was more than ready to come, she knew, and it was probably only her vicelike grip that stopped it in that moment. His body was tense and shiny with sweat, and Hermione admired his taut muscles and flushed skin.

He was like a perfectly motionless portrait that depicted the most breathtaking of action scenes.

With one last kiss for Harry, she pulled Ron toward her, unable to resist kissing him deeply and also hoping to distract him from immediate release. His hands immediately wrapped around her, trailing along her skin. Two fingers tweaked her nipple, reminding her body of her earlier pleasure.

She was shocked when Harry straightened up and interrupted their kiss. She felt strong arms grab her, whirl her around, and pin her wrists to the bed so that she was trapped beneath him.

"Let me taste," he said. There was a hungry look in his eyes that made Hermione's heart start to thud, and then Harry was kissing her and pushing into her at once. She was being stretched, filled, and Harry was full of wild energy. Space seemed to lack meaning when they were so close together, so connected, but he somehow pushed even closer, even  _deeper_ , before he finally started to move.

The knowledge of how to breathe escaped Hermione when his rough fingers released one wrist to tangle in her hair, holding her even more firmly in place against the mattress. It was hard to kiss him back, but she felt a thrill at all the biting enthusiasm he gave her to compensate. As though someone had punched her, she exhaled when he pushed himself up on his forearms suddenly.

Her protests froze on her lips as she watched Harry's hair fall into his eyes when Ron bit down at the soft skin that lay at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Ron only released him when there was a distinct mark left on the light skin, one that would linger. His eyes never left Hermione's.

Harry's neck strained, seeking more from Ron, and Hermione wanted to leave a mark of her own, wanted to leave Harry so unravelled.

He captured her lips with his, bruising in his intensity, but releasing her hair to trace fingers lovingly down her face. She mirrored him, pushing his fringe back so that she could see the brilliant green eyes that had been hidden in the shadow. She let her fingers graze the spot on his neck.

He started moving again, and even if she had wanted to keep watching him, she couldn't.

Small gasps escaped Hermione with each thrust, but she rocked back towards him with equal strength, falling into a rhythm. Suddenly, Harry was groaning as well. Their kiss stopped, but their lips mingled, just touching. Their open mouths ensured that they could share the intensity of their experience through the moans that echoed between them.

Hermione knew the moment Ron pushed into Harry by a change in their rhythm. Suddenly, everything was too slow, too painfully delicious, and after only a few thrusts, she threw her arms out and arched against Harry out of instinct, something far from conscious thought. Lights flashed behind her eyelids as her orgasm overtook her. Swirling and multicoloured, they exploded like fireworks and sent new sparks rushing through her.

Harry's pace picked up while her muscles were clenching around him. She shouted as his rough movements pushed her into oversensitivity, but it was not painful. She shook, incoherent shouts tumbling from her.

Ron groaned, long and low, against Harry's skin, and then let out a shout of pure satisfaction. Hermione felt warmth twist in her stomach at the sound of his abandon. It was too soon after her previous orgasm to count as arousal, but incomprehensibly as intense. Then Harry stopped being able to move, joining them in falling over the edge.

He was all hard lines and tense muscles. Blood pulsed at his temple and his jaw clenched once, twice. Finally, his hips gave way and thrust toward her before she felt his warm release.

With longing in their every move, though they were all satisfied, they slowly separated. They lingered with soft kisses and trailing touches, and Hermione found herself panting from exertion. She wasn't alone, and the physical emptiness was remedied by their warm presences.

Harry grinned at her, idly reaching one hand up to the mark Ron had left, and she watched his chest heave. Ron, who was on her other side, grabbed her arm and linked his fingers with hers.

"Brilliant idea, 'Mione," he whispered reverently. His eyes drooped like he wanted to sleep, and Hermione could not help but share the sentiment.

Warmth comforted her from the left, where Ron lay, but Harry was suspiciously missing. Hermione craned her neck, slightly annoyed that she had to look for him, but burst into giggles when her eyes interpreted what Harry was doing. She sprawled out on her back, all loose muscles and amusement. Ron mumbled in confusion, roused from his light sleep, but he too joined in her laughter when he saw Harry.

"I didn't get any chocolate," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. He was licking the bowl. "And you know I always get hungry after sex."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I won't hold it against you if you come share," she said, and happily lifted her chin so that he could place a kiss square on her lips. She turned to Ron and kissed him, in turn, and then Harry and Ron kissed once with a loud  _smack_  right above her. She even saw a hint of tongue, and noted that their eye contact wasn't broken after the kiss, as though they were still caught up in it.

Harry had no more complaints, falling into his usual spot to her other side.

"As brilliant as I am, you two wore me out," she said with a grin and her favourite people in the world in place beside her.

They fit like puzzle pieces, and it was so  _complete_ and happy that Hermione couldn't even find the strength to whisper a cleaning charm. If they woke up stuck together, she would gladly take the blame.

_And punishment,_ she thought deviously.


End file.
